Middlesbrough v Burton Albion (EFL Cup 2018-19)
| next = }} Middlesbrough v Burton Albion was a match which took place at the Riverside Stadium on 18 December 2018. Burton Albion boss Nigel Clough said reaching the Carabao Cup semi-finals was "absolutely remarkable" after victory at Middlesbrough secured the League One side's place in the last four for the first time. Jake Hesketh drilled low beyond Darren Randolph from the edge of the area at the start of the second half for the only goal of the game to ensure Burton's memorable run in the competition continues, having overcome higher-ranked opposition in four of their five League Cup ties this season. The Brewers are also the first team from the third tier of English football to reach the semi-finals of the competition since Sheffield United, then managed by Clough, in 2014-15. Bradford City, then of League Two, were the last team outside of the Premier League to reach the final, in 2012-13. "Ninety-two clubs come into the competition and Burton Albion in the last four, it's absolutely remarkable," said Clough. "We've beaten Aston Villa, Nottingham Forest, Burnley and now Middlesbrough to get to this stage. "You always need a little bit of luck in any cup competition and we got a bit tonight but I thought we earned it. We played very, very well at times." Middlesbrough, who were bidding to reach the last four for the first time since they won the trophy in 2004, had a great chance to equalise late on but Aden Flint headed Marcus Tavernier's cross wide from two yards. Tony Pulis' side began the brighter, with Burton goalkeeper Bradley Collins doing well to deny Lewis Wing before pushing away Stewart Downing's 30-yard free-kick. The visitors created little before Marcus Harness curled over the bar from eight yards seconds before the break, and that proved to be a sign of things to come as Burton took the lead three minutes into the second half. Scott Fraser fed Jamie Allen in the area and when his shot hit the post, Hesketh was alert on the rebound to drag the ball away from Muhamed Besic before drilling low into the corner. Middlesbrough pressed for an equaliser but struggled to break down a Burton defence superbly marshalled by centre-backs Jake Buxton and John Brayford, with Flint heading their best opportunity wide with six minutes remaining. The final whistle sparked scenes of jubilation on the Burton bench, with manager Clough running onto the pitch to celebrate with his players. The Brewers were only promoted to the Football League nine years ago, but are now only 180 minutes from a Wembley final. When asked whether Burton could go all the way, Clough added: "Highly unlikely, when you look at the teams that are left in. That's just being realistic. "We are going to enjoy this one for a couple of days before we go to Luton on Saturday for as hard a game as there will be this season, and then we are going to park it and look forward to it in the New Year." Middlesbrough boss Pulis was "desperately disappointed" at the defeat, with the Teesside club now without a win in five games in all competitions. "They started better than us in the first five minutes and then we got hold of the game, got a good grip of the game and we had four opportunities where we are through with just the goalkeeper in front of us," said Pulis. "What summed it up was Flinty's miss in the second half. How he's missed that, goodness knows." Match Details |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=17,342 |referee=Michael Oliver }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *EFL Cup 2018-19 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Middlesbrough F.C. matches Category:Burton Albion F.C. matches